Rtox's saga 8
by robbytox
Summary: part 8 of the trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Camo:Are we ready to roll?  
Dino-Rang: Yessir!  
Ignitor: Bout time.  
Hex: Jeez its about time.  
Wrecking Ball: Im hungry.  
Whirlwind: You're always hungry!  
Wrecking Ball: Yeah but-  
R: Enough! We need to be on our way. D is'nt going to be pleased if we are late! especially M Cynder: Oh my, D being upset! I so dont care what he thinks R: Ill tell him you said that.  
Cynder: What I meant was, um.. never mind.  
R: Thats what I thought.  
Spyro: (snickers)  
Cynder: What was that?  
Spyro: Nothing dear.  
R: Can we please leave now?  
Drobot: The engines are starting... NOW!  
R: Everyone onboard now!

...  
R: Is everyone inside?  
Zap: Oh no! We left Wrecking Ball!  
R: Bah! forget about him we can send a squad to rescue him later. Dino-Rang: How much longer till we are at base?  
Drobot: approximately 37 hours, 23 minutes, 41 seconds.  
Cynder: What are we supposed to do in the meantime?  
R: Do i look like a babysitter. Find some way to amuse yourselves. Color a picture, read, take a nap, i dont really care.  
Bash: I've got crayons!  
R: See? Bash knows what im talking about.  
Spyro: Yeah, you gotta lighten up.  
Cynder: What did you just say?!  
Spyro: err.. um Camo: INCOMING!  
*BOOM*

...  
"That's all we heard of the incident." Sondreman replied after viewing the last broadcast. "I wonder who M and D are." Grovyle asked curiously. "Obviously, they're the masterminds of this operation." Shade said pointedly. Sondreman paced the room,stroking his beard repling "The only person we have heard of at this point is R. This is the first clue that anyone else could be involved." Seiyaryu yawned largely and said lazily " I don't know what the fuss is about. So 2 new guys are here. We'll just take the other two down.""You know,"Thokrath said, thoughtedly" we're not even sure these guys are malevelent. They haven't done anything wrong."  
"Yet. They havent done anything wrong yet, you mean." Emerald rang out from across the room. Ruby yelled "Bro, we can't be so suspicious."  
Emerald sighed "Well if you insist brother."

*Meanwhile*  
R: *cough* Is everyone alright?  
Spyro: I'm fine.  
Cynder: Nothings broken here.  
Dino-Rang: Im alright Camo: Um, sir?  
R: Yes?  
Camo: Bash and Zap are hurt.  
Whirlwind: Ouch.  
R: Indeed.  
R crossed over and examined the wreckage. He had a nasty scrape on his leg and his jeans were torn, and a gash on his cheek; not to mention several bruises and other marks. I also noticed other people getting up from the wreckage. Soon after we started treating wounds that took a few hours. After that we started salvaging what we could from the wreckage. Cynder lounged on a rock sunning herself while the others worked.  
"You know it wouldn't kill you to help out a little." Dino-Rang said irritatadly.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Seiyaryu was playing a video game while Metagross was working on some plane theories on documents.  
Gobjub was playing cards with serene while Thokrath was patiently reading a novel.  
Seiyayu paused his game and got up and yelled impatiently " I cant believe it!" Everyone looked up. "What has you so worked up?" Thokrath said kind and patiently. "That were just sitting here dong nothing!" "Sieyaryu you must have patience. Not everythong is about fighting and action." Seiyayu sighed and said "You know what, your right, I'm sorry."  
Serene noted that he was not like this. He only seldom apologized for his erratic behavior.  
Was spmehing else going on. It might even be the true cause of his outburst. She and Metagross exchanged a look and they both nodded. He turned to Seiyaryu and he asked him if everything was all right. He nodded.  
The two knew they were going to work harder if they wanted to figure out what was going on.

Meanwhile R's team managed to trek to a secret base."Why was this here again?" Cynder asked again. "Because in case this scenario ever occured." R replied.  
"Good call R." she nodded "Hmm a compliment; very rare." R thought."Why have we never heard of this place until now?" Zap asked breaking his thoughts.  
"Because this is a secret base." he replied short and sweet "Well lets try to figure out who did this to us shall we?" 


End file.
